Question: $-10bc - 10bd + 6b + 3 = -5c + 5$ Solve for $b$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10bc - 10bd + 6b + {3} = -5c + {5}$ $-10bc - 10bd + 6b = -5c + {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $b$ in them. $-10{b}c - 10{b}d + 6{b} = -5c + 2$ Factor out the $b$ ${b} \cdot \left( -10c - 10d + 6 \right) = -5c + 2$ Isolate the $b$ $b \cdot \left( -{10c - 10d + 6} \right) = -5c + 2$ $b = \dfrac{ -5c + 2 }{ -{10c - 10d + 6} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $b= \dfrac{5c - 2}{10c + 10d - 6}$